


Looking into the Abyss

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team Tony, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: Tony and Vision ponder the huge hole in the narrative. Literally.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Vision
Comments: 24
Kudos: 244





	Looking into the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in 2016 and it stalled out and went nowhere, so it's very very very unlikely it will go beyond this. But it makes a nice little vignette, I think.
> 
> I've not been able to get my writing muse in gear... oh, well...

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Vision walked into the main living room of the Avengers' compound and stopped. Tony Stark, wearing a black bodysuit and a matching black eye, was sitting on the edge of the crater in the floor, kicking his feet back and forth. There were several bottles of Scotch next to him, and a nearly empty one in his hand. Tony lifted it to his lips, drained it, and held it out over the hole. He let go and tilted his head, listening until it smashed. "Wow, that's deep."

"Yes, it is," Vision said quietly. "And not at all pleasant down there. Do you intend to jump?"

Tony blinked. "It's a thought, but no. I'm just... looking into the abyss."

"Ah." Vision looked down into the hole. "What purpose does that serve?"

"No idea, honestly. Some kind of mystical psychological mumbo-jumbo." Tony took his time unsealing another bottle. "You know, when you're all twisted up inside."

"As I understand it, talking to someone is considered better therapy than self-medication and risk taking behavior."

"Nah," Tony took a sip from the bottle. "Why change now? This is how I handle shit, Jarvis. Sorry, Vision, I meant to say Vision. It's a family tradition." His mouth twisted in a grimace. "Anyway, who am I gonna talk to, Underoos, and God, why did I even drag that kid into this mess? Natasha's vanished- no doubt to join Rogers- I wish him luck of her, Rhodey's in the hospital- not the V.A.- at least I could do that much for him, Pepper won't talk to me, T'Challa's a great guy, but he's had the good sense to go home, and here's Cap's lovely note." Tony waved at a piece of paper crumpled into a ball. "How the HELL does he know I'm at the compound? Spies, right? There's trust for you. And what does he mean by not replacing locks? What locks? And Jesus, telling me I got the Avengers in the divorce. Effectively, the Avengers is currently a grand total of two- me and you, and to be honest, I'm not really feeling it. Are you feeling it, Vision?"

"I don't understand feelings." Vision looked up from the hole. "I thought I was beginning to understand what it is to be a person, but now logic and emotion are at odds. I do not like not knowing which is the best course of action."

"You and me both, buddy." Tony threw the nearly full bottle into the pit. "I don't understand anything. I don't know what to do. Why does everything go to shit? We were all smarter than the average bear, and you know, I really thought we all had a common goal, but every time, every damn time, it all went to shit."

"I was not present for all of the 'shit'," Vision said. "But I have noted the improbability of recent events. I believe an analysis is in order. I am..." Vision paused. "I am unable to account for my own actions in at least one instance. The instruction to disable Falcon's jet pack was clear, my reflexes and focus ought to have compensated for any distraction, and yet, I inadvertently struck down Colonel Rhodes. That should not have been possible."

"Huh. You're right." Tony tossed the remaining bottle into the pit. "It _shouldn't_ have happened. Jarvis wouldn't have missed."

"I am not Jarvis, Mr. Stark."

"No, no you're not. Still... we should look into it. Not as if I've got anything better planned for my day."


End file.
